The Glory of Love
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry chooses to walk a different path, with the Dark Lord at his side.


A/N: The song is _The Glory of Love_, by Peter Cetera.

* * *

_Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

Tom looked down at the dark head resting on the pillow beside him, smiling softly in the darkness. He was grateful that his minions couldn't see this side of him; he'd never be able to maintain control if they had. This side was only shown to the boy curled up next to him. The beautiful young man shifted in his sleep at the feelings pouring through the link, curling closer to his lover. Tom smiled at the movement, thinking that he had never loved anyone; not even his worthless mother or muggle father. He never knew either one of them, and still held an ember of resentment and rage toward them for throwing him away. But the raven cuddled into his side showed him what love really was, and he did it in the most unexpected way.

* * *

"Sssseverussssss," the snakelike man hissed. "I have received a potion, sssent to me through a very familiar ssssnowy owl. I wissssh you to examine it and tell me what it does." Severus stepped forward, bowing lowly, and took the vial gently from Riddle's hand. Stepping back, the dour man cast several spells at the vial, watching as the glow around it turned a soft lavender. Ebon eyebrows flew into his hairline as Severus slowly approached his Lord.

"It is a potion that will return your natural body to you," the Potions Master said softly. "It will return you to your eighteen-year-old self." Hissing laughter met this information, and crimson eyes gleamed with malicious delight.

"That explainssss the sssstrange misssssssive I received with the delivery," the snake man mused, almost to himself. He silently handed it to one of his most trusted followers, laughing silently as he watched the shocked look overtake Severus' face.

_Tom_

_It has come to my attention that I am nothing more than a tool; a means to an end. Dumblefuck wishes to sacrifice my life to terminate yours. Should I survive the encounter between us, my supposed 'friends' have the unenviable task of 'putting me out of my misery', as I will be far too damaged by that time to heal._

_Enclosed, please find a vial of potion I brewed especially for you. I found it in an ancient potions tome, written by Salazar Slytherin himself. Draco had given me the book as a way to apologize for our fights. He and I have become great friends over the last few months, and his father is willing to bring me to you._

_I wish to speak to you of a union between me and you. The link we share is more than just a curse scar; you have gifted me with a piece of your soul, and I would like to return the favor. There is much you do not know about me, and much I wish to learn about you. Would you be agreeable to a meeting?_

_Yours_

_Harry James Potter_

"My…my Lord. I'm not quite sure what to make of this." Nodding, Voldemort contemplated his answer for a moment.

"The boy is right," he finally hissed, glee in his voice. "I had gifted him with a piece of my ssssoul. That Halloween night, when I killed his parentsssss, and shot the killing curssssse at him, a part of me joined with him. It was not my intention to bind myssssself with him in sssuch a manner, but it afforded me a meansssss to observe him, through his eyesssss. I have sssseen the abusssse he has had to endure, and I've ssseen the manipulationssss that old man inflicted on him.

"I have also sssseen the issssolation, the lonelinessssss. I've felt the growing disssssolusionment with the Light, as well as the growing…fondnessssss for me. I would like to meet with him. Tell Luciusssss to bring the boy to me in a week'ssss time. I am sssure young Draco could manage to get his

father accessssss to the boy." Nodding, Severus left, and Voldemort dismissed the rest of his minions, eyeing the potion in his hands thoughtfully.

_Well, Harry_, he ruminated, _here's hoping you know what you were doing_. Popping the cork from the vial, he swallowed the contents, eyes widening in surprise as the potion went down smoothly, the faint flavor of cherries in chocolate echoing off his taste buds. Smiling, he relaxed into his throne, waiting for the inevitable pain that would accompany his transformation. He was not disappointed.

He clenched his jaw tightly to hold in the pained whimpers as his skin and bones twitched, stretched, and morphed. He felt the aquiline nose grow on his face, and watched as his skin softened and darkened into a normal tone. Hair sprouted from his head, growing rapidly until it reached his shoulders, and he raised shaking hands to tunnel suddenly elegant fingers into sable locks, humming through the pain as he felt the luxurious hair curl around his hands. He felt muscles twitch and swell under his skin, and pulled his robes away from his chest, staring in shocked awe as his chest developed firm pectorals, and washboard abs rippled under his pale skin.

After many minutes, he finally collapsed back into his chair, body twitching from the aftereffects of the transformation, a soft smile on his human face. _You've outdone yourself_, he thought giddily. I_ think an alliance is more than possible, if only to thank you for this wondrous gift.  
_

* * *

That first meeting didn't start out well. Potter came with a pre-conceived notion of how it would go, and was belligerent and hostile. Draco had tried to tell him that the Dark Lord was interested in protecting Harry, but the raven was hard-pressed to believe it. Harry had done nice things for others many times, and had been smacked down for it, so he doubted that his gift would be appreciated any more than any other gift he'd given. While Riddle admired the fire and passion in the emerald eyes, he quickly became irritated at the stubborn refusal to believe that Tom wanted to protect Harry. Finally, he flung a tame crucio at the boy, just to shut him up. Once he released it, he smirked at the boy on the floor, humor in the crimson eyes.

"Happy now, Potter?" he asked sarcastically. "I am very serious in my offer to protect you, and would be more than happy if you would gift me with a piece of your soul. I've seen what you've had to endure, both from your muggle relatives and the wizarding world. I've felt the loneliness and isolation you've suffered, and the joy when you and young Malfoy finally made friends. I understand all of that. I would like for you to understand me better, as well." Harry lay on the floor for a few moments longer, hope fighting with resignation. Hope won.

"How do we do this?" he asked cautiously, climbing to his feet. "I don't really think shooting an avada at you would do it."

"No, it wouldn't," the other man replied. "You'd have to kill someone, thereby splitting a part of your soul away. And I would have to have someone sacrifice themselves for me out of love. I doubt any of my minions feel that deeply for me. Besides, I don't want you damaging yourself like that. I appreciate your _innocence._" Blushing, emerald eyes dropped to the floor at the innuendo. Smirking, Riddle continued. "There is a ritual that we could perform that would graft a piece of your soul to mine. The magic will be painful as it requires a voluntary splitting of your soul. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry replied firmly. "No matter what happens, I will never be more than a tool to those who claim to love me. My life is forfeit if I stay with the Order. If I continue to follow Dumbledore. I've barely lived; I want a chance to do that now."

The ritual was successful, and Harry got to know the Dark Lord on a more intimate level. He had discovered the remarkable similarities in their upbringings, and had felt the overwhelming loneliness and sorrow that Voldemort kept hidden behind sturdy masks. It was this vulnerability that started to draw Harry further and further under Tom's spell. Because of the soul-links, Riddle felt Potter's growing attraction and affection, and found himself enthralled by the raven in return. It was several weeks later when they had finally acknowledged their mutual attraction, and they never looked back.

* * *

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

"Harry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't realize when I said that how it would sound until it was too late." Riddle's crimson eyes reflected the misery he felt at hurting the only one that meant anything to him. Harry's soft cries in the locked bathroom tore at the Dark Lord's heart, and he leaned his forehead against the door, sighing heavily. "There is no way I could ever make up for killing your parents," the man continued softly. "At the time, I was under the impression that their deaths, and yours, were necessary. That your mother sacrificed her own life to save yours was a novel experience for me. I got to witness, first hand, the power of love.

"And now, I've actually felt real love for the first time. It's frightening. And if you dare tell any of my minions that, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it will be something." Soft laughter from the other side of the door made Riddle relax, and he released a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry. I love you so much, and it kills me when you hurt, especially if I'm the one that hurt you. Please, baby, come out of there." Shuffling on the other side of the door signaled Riddle that Harry was emerging, and he stepped back a few paces, waiting until the door opened, revealing a raven with a red nose and puffy eyes. Tom darted forward and grabbed the boy, squeezing the life out of him as he buried his nose in ebony locks. Riddle continued to whisper apologies and words of love in Harry's ear, until the young man relaxed in his arms, burrowing his face in the Dark Lord's neck and winding arms around the taller man.

"You're forgiven," Harry whispered into the man's neck, his voice trembling with the force of the love he felt for the older man.

* * *

_You'll keep me standing tall_

_You'll help me through it all_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

Blue eyes lost their twinkle as they saw the raven-haired young man standing next to a fully-restored Tom Riddle, and Dumbledore sagged dejectedly. _We've lost._

"Hello, headmaster," Riddle's voice was full of amusement and smug triumph as he took in the look of defeat on the old man's face. "I would like to introduce you to my mate. I'm sure you recognize him." Laughter erupted from the gathered Death Eaters at the gasps of shock and horror coming from those gathered for the Light.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore answered, his voice quivering. "However did you manage to capture and enchant Mr. Potter?" Emerald eyes rolled, and a smirk worthy of the Malfoys graced the pale face.

"I'm not enchanted, old man," the youth snarled. "I know my worth to you. I know that I was just an expendable tool to you and the Light. I know that my friends were supposed to…show mercy on me after I defeated Voldemort, and help me into the afterlife." Green eyes dimmed with remembered pain, and a strong hand slid against the small of Harry's back, the love Tom had for the boy being pushed into the link, reassuring the youth. The young man stood tall, his head back and emerald eyes sparkling with life. "I'm loved now," he continued with pride. "I'm treated with respect and consideration. I am a part of something great. And you are going to die." With that pronouncement, Harry pulled his wand and started firing curses at the gathered people. Many screamed as the curses met their marks, and Ron and Hermione rushed forward to block the headmaster from the attack, firing off Dark spells at the Death Eaters, vicious smiles of righteousness on their faces.

* * *

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

Harry was engaged in a vicious battle with the headmaster, matching the venerable old man curse for curse. Sweat beaded the old wizard's face, and more than once he faltered, his body tiring from the constant use of magic. Growing overconfident, Harry smirked smugly at the old man as one of the curses Dumbledore fired at the boy shot wide of the mark. Harry flicked his wand almost playfully at Dumbledore, almost daring the old man to take his best shot. Taking advantage of the overconfidence, Dumbledore quietly fired a particularly vicious Dark curse at the boy. Tom saw the color of the curse, and hissed in rage as he flew forward, casting a mirror shield and making the curse rebound back toward the caster just before it made contact with the raven. Both men watched as Dumbledore's eyes widened in panic, exhaustion making him too slow to react in time. He couldn't avoid the rebounded curse, and it hit him in the chest. Dumbledore shivered violently as the magic took hold, seeping into his skin and crushing every internal organ. Coughing and vomiting up blood and bits of pulverized flesh, the old man collapsed to the ground, blood and other liquids seeping from his mouth and rectum.

Harry and Tom stepped forward, watching in fascination as the old man slowly choked, drowning in his own blood as his lungs collapsed and disintegrated. Finally, as the headmaster turned blue from the lack of oxygen, his eyes widened in agony as his heart exploded, finally killing him. Screams and sobs rent the air as the wizards and witches of the Light watched their leader, their hopes die on the ground like a slaughtered animal.

Tom turned toward the raven, rage glimmering in ruby eyes, and yanked him into a crushing embrace, apparating them to Riddle Manor. Harry trembled from the rage coming off the older man in waves, afraid that he would now be thrown away, or killed, now that he was no longer necessary. The uncertainty and fear flowing through the link had Tom hesitating, his rage abating quickly. Hands ghosted softly up and down Harry's back, ducking under the loose t-shirt the boy wore. The muggle clothes made it easier for the boy to move when he was battling, and Tom admitted, if only to himself, that the raven looked stunning in casual jeans and t-shirts. Harry shivered as he felt the fingers fluttering over his back, and he leaned his head against Tom's shoulder, shivering from relief.

"You are the most important person in my life, Harry," the Dark Lord whispered softly in the younger man's ear. "I simply cannot survive without you, and I won't allow myself to. You belong to me." Harry sagged in relief, tears escaping tightly closed eyelids.

"I…I thought you didn't want me anymore, now that Dumbledore is dead," his voice quavered. "I know we share souls, and what I've felt through the link has made me happier than you will ever know. I'm sorry if I made you angry." Lips ghosted over the younger man's neck as Riddle expressed his relief at the safety of his mate.

"You could have died," he rasped, his voice husky and trembling from fear. Arms tightened around Harry as Tom pulled him closer. "I never want to see you act so cavalierly with your life again."

"My hero," Harry murmured softly, cuddling deeper into the Slytherin's protective arms. Riddle blushed at the adoration in the younger man's voice.

_Only for you_, Riddle whispered across the link. _I will be whatever you want; whatever you need.  
_

* * *

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Welcome to my home." The voice was thick with amusement, and Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows, smirking at the Gryffindors in his dungeons. Along with Hermione and Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Creeveys also took up space in the cramped dungeon cell. All of their wands had been destroyed after their capture, and strong wards around the cell prevented them from using their magic. For all intents and purposes, they were squibs.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron snarled viciously, his face reddening with rage. Hermione grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly and trying silently to get the redhead to calm down. Taking several deep breaths, Weasley calmed and spoke again. "Why are we here? Why haven't you killed us? What have you done with Harry?" At the mention of his name, Harry stepped from the shadows and grinned at the students.

"Harry? What are you doing with that Death Eater scum?" Ginny screeched loudly. Neville, Seamus and Dean winced at the strident voice, their eyes reflecting a cautious sympathy for the Gryffindor outside the bars. Harry's eyebrows rose fractionally at the looks, and he hesitated only a moment before answering.

"I'm where I want to be," he said quietly, his emerald eyes looking into Neville's. The shy Gryffindor nodded imperceptibly, as did Seamus and Dean, and Harry relaxed marginally. "I'm loved and respected here," he continued. "These people are family to me; something I never really got from the lot of you. I'm happy."

"Happy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How can you be happy with this filth?"

"Because this filth, as you call them, don't treat me like an expendable tool. This filth isn't set to kill me as soon as my job is done. These people would die to protect me. How many of you would say the same?" Small smiles graced the faces of Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas, and Harry glanced at Lucius before looking back at the group in the cell. "I don't need to justify anything to you. My mate has plans for you, so I'll just leave you to Lucius' tender mercies." With that, Harry quickly exited the dungeons, but not before he looked at Neville, Seamus, and Dean, signaling them with his eyes. He bounded up the stairs to the raucous screams of the Weasleys and Hermione, snickering quietly as Lucius snapped out a silencio.

_Tom?_

_Yes, my love_? Harry blushed and smiled.

_Some of the Gryffindors in the cell may be on my side. May I speak with them? _Silence met the request for a short time, and Harry stopped in the upper hallway, waiting for the answer.

_Very well, _the reply came with a heavy sigh. _If_ _they're not who you expect them to be, I fully intend to subject them to the same fate as that mudblood and the blood traitors._

_Ok, Tom_. Turning quickly, Harry descended the stairs into the dungeons again, stopping next to Lucius and holding in his laughter. The blond had been entertaining himself by casting mostly harmless spells at the Weasleys, the Creeveys and Granger, and all five students were in various states of dishabille. Dean, Seamus and Neville were standing against the back wall of the cell, laughing uproariously. Harry got himself under control and leaned over, whispering in the blond's ear. Lucius nodded and flicked his wand at the five, binding them, before he opened the cell door.

"Mr. Finnegan. Mr. Thomas. Mr. Longbottom. It appears that your host would like some words with you. Please follow Mr. Potter upstairs." Nodding, the three boys quickly exited the cell, following Harry quickly as he ascended the stairs once again. The cell door slammed closed, and Lucius released the binding spell on the remaining students, watching with amusement as they ranted and raved, silently.

Harry led the three to a parlor off of the main hall. He motioned for them to sit, and they looked expectantly and warily at the raven, who paced in front of the fireplace for a moment. Finally, he stopped, turning and looking at the three on the sofa. Before he could say anything, Neville spoke.

"We understand, Harry," he said softly. Seamus and Dean nodded quietly, their eyes never leaving the raven's face. "The headmaster had approached each of us at one time or another, to try and convince us that you would be too broken to heal after the final battle. He tried to get us to agree to…to…" Neville couldn't continue, but he had no need.

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I overheard Hermione and Ron talking about the final battle, and the sacred trust Dumbledore had put in them to fulfill their duty to me and the wizarding world. I had put such faith, such trust in the headmaster and my friends. For nothing."

"We trust you, Harry," Seamus said quietly. "We know that you would never throw your lot in with anyone unless you trusted them. That you wouldn't switch sides like this unless there was good reason. We want to swear fealty to you and yours, if you'll have us." The other two nodded, their eyes wide and hopeful, and Harry's heart swelled with gratitude and happiness as he welcomed his friends into the fold.

* * *

Harry mumbled in his sleep, turning and blinking sleepy emerald eyes up at his mate.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Riddle asked quietly, his fingers carding through ebon locks. A small frown line appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he looked deeply into crimson eyes.

"Happier than I've ever been," the raven finally answered. "Why?"

"I…I don't want you to regret any part of your life," Tom answered slowly. "You've suffered so much, for so long. I don't want to be responsible for any more of that suffering. I will give you my life, if that would keep you happy and safe." Harry smiled widely, his emerald eyes gleaming with love.

"You have," he whispered softly, brushing gentle fingers against his lightning-bolt scar.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_


End file.
